


Red Doors, Summer Storms, and Dreams of Distant Shores

by ScholaroftheArchive



Series: The Legend of Fire and Ice [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Explicit Language, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Heartache, Ironic Heartache, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScholaroftheArchive/pseuds/ScholaroftheArchive
Summary: Raised with Daenerys and Viserys in Braavos, Jaehaerys Targaryen learns the meaning of love, friendship, and betrayal from those he holds most dear.Chapter One PreviewJae reached up to move a strand of silvery-blonde hair away from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. “I love you, Dany,” he said in a serious tone, and pressed his forehead against hers, gazing into her violet eyes, “you know that, right?”Dany smiled, then, half-rising to her knees, wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace. He felt the kisses she placed along the crown of his head before she tilted his head up to press a firm kiss to his lips. “I love you too, Jae.”





	Red Doors, Summer Storms, and Dreams of Distant Shores

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to George R. R. Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a few requests, I've decided to incorporate the 'flashback' sequences of Jae (ie: Jon) and Dany that will not be making an appearance in my main series into this mini-series. In my story, Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold took Jon from the Tower of Joy and raised him in Braavos with Viserys and Daenerys, who is betrothed to Jon.

Kissing the tender flesh of Dany’s neck, Jae smiled as she moaned and squirmed beneath his touch. They were seated on the stone steps leading out into the courtyard, a bucket of fresh oysters and a bottle of wine at their feet, and the full moon high above them, filling the Braavosi night with soft rays of light. 

Yet they could have been in Old Valyria, with the Doom itself crashing around them, Jae wouldn’t have noticed; the only thing that mattered to him was Dany’s sharp intake of breath whenever he caught her earlobe between his teeth. 

“Jae…” Dany said, her voice a breathless whisper. She leaned into his embrace and reached up to grab, as she so often did, a fistful of his dark unruly hair.

She did it on purpose, he knew, for every time she did, she was rewarded with a throaty groan. Such a noise escaped him now, and when she lifted his face up to hers for another searing kiss, Jae caught sight of the playful, knowing glint in her violet eyes that warned him of her intention to make him groan again …

The groan that escaped him this time was muffled against the firm press of her lips, and he felt her mouth curve into a smug smile in response. _I want her_ , Jae thought, his manhood stiffening against the fabric of his breeches when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. _And she fucking knows it_.

Dany knew him better than anyone in the world. He had told her every one of his fears, every one of his hopes and dreams; she knew everything there was to know about him. It was Dany — the witty, strong, compassionate girl he loved with all his heart — who knew exactly how to comfort him when he brooded over the weight of expectations on his shoulders… or to make him squirm in his seat from across the table at dinner with just a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

_She forgets though_ , Jae thought, threading his hands through her silvery hair as he kissed her back, _I know everything about her_.

And he did.

The storms of Braavos occurred so often that Jae knew Dany had come to fear them so much that she always snuck into his room on the nights when the rain poured down in unrelenting torrents. Even now, Jae remembered that it had been on such a night, so many years ago, when she had told him why she feared the storms, and he had sat at the foot of his bed and listened to her speak, never interrupting, yet growing angry with Viserys for instilling such a fear in her.

_Don’t listen to Viserys, Dany_ , he had whispered to her as she sobbed into his chest. Jae had recalled what Gerold had said to him once, and had told her the same words that night: _It wasn’t your fault_.

He’d found himself telling her about his own mother, and how she’d died giving birth to him in Dorne. He’d not shared the story with anyone before; he’d never wanted to. But for some reason, he had wanted to share it with her. Her violet eyes had been red and puffy, but free of tears when he finished his tale. And they’d spent the rest of that night talking until the sun rose across the Braavosi bay.

Once, while seated on the docks, watching the ships pass under the Titan’s legs, he had asked her about her love of the sea; she had smiled, her toes brushing the water’s surface, and told him that it made her feel free. Dany joked about joining the dolphins in the sea so often that he’d lost count, but, after that particular conversation on the docks, whenever he heard the rush of waves crash against the black rocks in the bay, or the bawdy songs of sailors, he thought of her and smiled.

Jae didn’t know when exactly, but somewhere, in those long afternoons, either in the courtyard, sparring with Arthur and Gerold, with her cheering for him, or on the docks, sitting alone with her, he had fallen completely in love with Dany.

He loved the way her lips moved when she read silently; the way her violet eyes glinted with mischief when she made faces behind Viserys’ back to make him laugh. He loved the moments, in his bedchamber at night, when she’d buried her face into his neck and listened to him read until she fell into a deep sleep.

He loved every moment he spent with her, and waited, in breathless anticipation, for every moment yet to come. He loved her … and he was determined to remind her.

Jae pulled out of the kiss and, noticing the small pout on her face, leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek with the side of his stubbly face. The effect it had on her was instantaneous: it made her laugh, far too loudly for the hour, and, distantly, some part of him was worried that Arthur, Gerold, or worse, Viserys would hear them and drag them off to separate beds. Yet, another, far larger, part of him just didn’t fucking care. He loved her laugh, and he loved being the one to make her laugh. _Time of night be damned_ , Jae thought, pulling her body even closer as he continued to nuzzle her cheek and neck.

“Jae—” Dany squealed, trying to wiggle away from his embrace. “—Jae, stop! It tickles!”

With a smirk, Jae did as she asked, yet, upon seeing the redness on her face, he could not stop the roar of laughter that burst from somewhere deep within his chest. Rubbing her cheek, Dany glared at him, for the briefest of moments, then suddenly, with a mischievous grin, she lunged forward, tackling him where he sat … and failing miserably in her attempt.

Instead of knocking him onto his back, as he imagined she had intended to do, Dany had only ended up on top of him, her face in his chest and her legs sprawled awkwardly across his own on the stone steps. And Jae grinned at the sheepish look on her red face. _She is so beautiful_ , he thought, as he touched her hair.

Leaning forward, Jae kissed her nose. Then, with a wicked grin, he grabbed both her wrists and leaned backwards onto the paved stone, pulling her down with him. Her squeal of delight made him laugh. And, together, their laughter filled the courtyard with a wordless song of their own making.

They stared at one another, giggling uncontrollably, for a sweet heartbeat, drunk off wine and laughter, or, perhaps, each other. Jae didn’t know. All he knew was that he wanted to feel her lips upon his once more … but first, he needed to ask a question.

“Does this mean I win for once?” Jae asked, grinning up at Dany as she shifted above him. She had a slender frame, but Jae could feel the strength in her. The strength that she herself believed she did not have, though he often told her otherwise.

Dany rolled her eyes, her face flushed; whether from laughter, desire, or too much wine, Jae could not be sure. “Just this once,” she said, burying her face into his chest.

“I can live with that,” Jae said, smiling at her.

“Can you?”

“I can.” Jae wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her more firmly against him. _I can’t live without you though_ , he added privately, and kissed the top of her head. Dany was everything to him. And he’d do anything for her, anything to make her smile. He’d fight for her, he’d sing for her, he’d sail to end of the Known World for her. _I would rather die than be without her_ , Jae realized. He tightened his hold on her.

Dany must have sensed the change in his mood, for she peered up at him, curiously. And even in the darkness, he saw the concern on her face. “Are you all right?” she asked.

Jae licked his lips, but found no answer on his tongue. Instead, he slipped his arms underneath the curve of her bottom and slide her up along the length of his body, so her face no longer rested on his chest, but aligned with his own. He reached up to brush her hair away from her face, then kissed her.

She returned his kiss with the same burning intensity, cupping his jaw with her small hands and opening her mouth for his tongue. His cock was pressed against her lower belly, and every little shift of her body against his made him gasp. Her name slipped past his lips, falling on her bare shoulder, and he licked the spot where it fell. She was fire beneath his mouth. He could taste the sun and the salt of the sea on her bare skin, and he lapped it up greedily, savouring every one of her breathless sighs in his ear.

He felt her hands on his head, running her fingers through his dark hair just as she did when they were curled against each other, beneath the silk sheets of his bed. “Jae?” 

“Mhmm?” he mumbled against her skin, distracted. The loose neck of the black tunic Dany wore, which Jae had noted with pleasure was one of _his_ tunics, was hanging off one of her shoulders, exposing her shoulder and collarbone to the cool sea breeze. And Jae leaned upwards once more, warming her skin with his mouth.

“We should stop…” Dany whispered, her hands moving from the top of his head down to stroke his chest.

Jae paused at her words. _She’s right_ , he realized, resting the side of his forehead against her bare shoulder. _If we don’t stop now, we may not stop at all_. So, before the desire to kiss her overtook him again, Jae reluctantly nodded and loosened his hold on her. Yet… as he watched her lift herself from off him and take her spot on the stone steps once more, he noticed her tousled silvery-blonde hair, her flushed cheeks, her swollen lips… Jae felt his mouth go suddenly dry.

Seeing her, looking at him with fondness in her eyes, in such a relaxed, yet vulnerable state, made his chest swell with some emotion he could not name. Was it Pride? Love? Fear? What he’d done to deserve her affection, to earn her trust, he would never know. He could only hope to continue to deserve it.

Dany blushed under his gaze, her tongue darting out to lick her lips nervously. “What is it?” she asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

_Nothing_ , he thought, taking in the sight of her, _I’m just in love you_.

Instead of answering though, Jae sat up and took her small, slender hand into his own, lacing their fingers together. He gave her hand a soft squeeze. She wore her mother’s jewelled silver ring, while the gold signet ring of House Targaryen rested on the littlest finger of his left hand; each ring, though made of different metals, had the three-headed dragon of their once great and noble house etched its surface.

The signet ring of House Targaryen had, according to Arthur and Gerold, been passed down from the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms to the Crown Prince of Dragonstone since the reign of Daeron II. With no Valyrian steel sword, King Daeron had commissioned a gold ring to be made to give his son physical proof of his claim to the highest seat of power: the Iron Throne. And so, in place of an ancestral sword, subsequent kings had upheld the tradition and given the ring to his heir.

And to Arthur, Gerold, and Viserys, the value of the signet ring came from those kingly men who had worn the ring generations before, but, to Jae, its value came entirely from the last man who had worn it before him: his father, Rhaegar.

His father, who died months before Jae was even born, had wanted him to have the ring, or, at least, that was what Arthur had told him on the day when he’d received the ring as a tenth name day present. “He left it with your mother for you to have in case the battle turned ill,” Arthur had said with tears in his eyes. Jae had put the ring on and asked Arthur how old his father had been when he’d gotten it, but it had been Gerold who had answered, telling him that his grandfather, Aerys II, had given the ring to Rhaegar as a gift for attaining knighthood at seven-and-ten; Arthur had been unable to bring himself to speak.

The ring fitted Jae perfectly, yet he found the weight of it uncomfortable on his finger. The three-headed dragon etched into the surface of the ring seemed to gaze up at him, reminding him constantly of his place — his duty — on the distant shores of Westeros across the Narrow Sea.

_It is my duty_ , Jae reminded himself, feeling the weight of the polished gold on his hand. _I’m the rightful Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and I will reclaim my father’s stolen throne with fire and blood_. He glanced at Dany. _But I won’t have to bear the weight of that duty alone_. Knowing Dany was to be his Queen, brought Jae such comfort and joy that the weight of the ring on his finger seemed lighter, more bearable, somehow; it gave him hope for the future. _And one day_ , he thought, giving Dany’s small hand one more squeeze, _I’ll give it to our son_. 

His thought of holding a son with silvery-blonde hair was interrupted when Dany poked his cheek. “You looked so very far away,” she explained with a wide smile when he asked why she’d poked him. “What were you thinking about, Jae?”

Jae licked his lips before speaking. “Our son,” he said quietly, bringing their joined hands up to his mouth to kiss the back of Dany’s hand.

Dany raised an eyebrow. “Our son?” she repeated, looking bashful. “We don’t have a son, Jae.”

“No, we don’t,” he replied in a thick voice, and leaned over to give her bare shoulder one last kiss, “but we will one day, Dany.”

Dany’s violet eyes softened at his words, and she reached up to touch his jaw. “I’d like nothing more,” she whispered, her thumb stroking his mouth and chin with such affection that his breath catch in his throat.

Jae reached up to move a strand of silvery-blonde hair away from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. “I love you, Dany,” he said in a serious tone, and pressed his forehead against hers, gazing into her violet eyes, “you know that, right?”

Dany smiled, then, half-rising to her knees, wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace. He felt the kisses she placed along the crown of his head before she tilted his head up to press a firm kiss to his lips. “I love you too, Jae.”

He had no more words, so he simply slid an arm around her waist to hold her closer.

It may have been minutes, or hours later, but Dany finally released him. There was a smile on her face as she readjusted her black tunic and leaned down to retrieve the lone glove and shucking knife where it had fallen onto the stone steps. Gracing him with one more of her smiles, she pulled on the glove and reached into the bucket at their feet.

And Jae could only watch, enraptured, as she shucked an oyster and offered it to him.  

Even with half a bottle of wine in her, Dany handled the shucking knife with such ease. _She’s far better than Viserys_ , Jae thought, thinking of his uncle’s awkward handling of anything remotely sharp. But he shoved the thought of his uncle aside as he accepted the oyster with a nod of thanks.

He threw his head back, slurping the whole oyster down, and watching Dany, from the corner of his eye, do the exact same. She caught his gaze, and grinned, licking her lips, as she reached into the bucket once more, shucked another oyster with ease, and offered it to him. She looked so beautiful underneath the pale moonlight that Jae nearly knocked the oyster from her hand and pulled her in for another kiss, but instead he reached for the oyster in her hand.  

He was washing the oyster down with the last few drops of the wine when, from beside him, he heard Dany gasped, followed by the _clatter_ of the knife falling onto the stone steps. And, Jae, fearing that she might have cut herself, turned to look at her.

His fear, however, was misplaced, for sitting in the centre of her small palm was a single white pearl.

“It’s beautiful,” Dany breathed, her eyes wide with surprise. 

Jae chuckled, setting the empty wine bottle at his feet and leaning back on his hands. “It is,” he agreed, his eyes shifting between the pearl in her hand and her face.

The pearl _was_ beautiful, but, in truth, its beauty paled in comparison to Dany beside him. Her excitement, the sheer wonder on her face, as she admired the small gem in her hand was infectious; it filled him with warmth and made him love her all the more. _I’d be lost without her_ , Jae thought, smiling and nearly laughing as he watched her wipe the oozy slime that still clung to the pearl on the hem of her tunic.

Dany glanced at him, smiling shyly as she tucked a strand of silvery hair behind her ear. “Here,” she said, her taking one of his hands and placing the pearl onto his open palm, “you keep it.” 

Jae furrowed his eyebrows. “You found it, Dany,” he said, confused. “You should keep it.” 

He tried to give it back to her, but Dany sat on her hands, shaking her head and smiling that beautiful wide smile that stole his breath. “I want you to have it,” she insisted, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. “Promise me, you’ll keep it, Jae?” 

He looked at the small gem in his hand, noticing, for the first time, the pearl was tinged with a purple hue the exact shade of Dany’s eyes. Jae clutched his hand around it. “Always, Dany,” he promised and leaned forward to kiss her one last time on the lips.


End file.
